


Not the Flash

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You zip through the streets, your hair tied tightly back and tucked firmly under your headpiece. You love this feeling, the zooming through the streets, the rush of the wind across your cheeks. Your feet pounding the ground, the way that you feel virtually unstoppable. You love knowing that you’re able to help people and that you’re actually able to do some good. You get to where the Flash is and start clearing civilians out of the area.   
“Thanks Flash!” Someone yells as you deposit them away from the danger. Yes, thank Flash. You don’t even need him to know you’re here. You don’t need anyone to know you exist. It’s why you changed your suit to match his, well that and the red was so flashy and fun you just couldn’t help yourself. He almost sees you but you manage to duck around a corner and zip away. You change quickly and go tumbling into your chair. You’re still so bad at controlling your speed that spending your normal life in a wheelchair, while more difficult than walking, was really your only option now. Sure enough a few minutes later the Flash comes zipping into the area.   
“Excuse me? Did you just see someone come through here? Like me?”  
“Like you?” You ask softly.   
“Yea, you know, a super fast meta human.”   
“No I can’t say I saw one.” You tell him honestly and for a second he looks downcast.   
“Sorry.” You offer him a soft smile, from what you can see he’s an attractive man. Probably close to your age with warm brown eyes.   
“No. No it’s not your fault.” He turns to leave but you find that you don’t want him to go. He’s just about to run when you stop him.   
“Flash? Are they dangerous?” You ask quietly.   
“I don’t know. It doesn’t appear that way but here. If you do see them, I think it’s a female, call this man.” He passes you a business card with a Detective’s phone number on it.   
“Detective West?”  
“He’ll be able to get ahold of me. He’s the Detective I work with.”  
“Okay. Thank you Flash.” He gives you a smile then turns away to leave again before turning back to you. He stares at you for a second and you return his even gaze. He shakes his head then takes off. His speed is impressive, and that’s coming from a speedster.


	2. Chapter 2

You keep expecting him to try and hunt you down. But he doesn’t. He seems, confused and only tries to chase you down once. Maybe he thinks that you’re him, with your nearly identical costumes that might just throw him off enough. You’re getting cocky, you’re too fast for him.   
At least until the day he catches you. You’d heard there was a meta attack and you went to help. But when you got there everything was eerily quiet. You zip around a corner and smash into something that traps your arms behind your back then sticks you against the wall. You try to vibrate out of it but it doesn’t work.   
“That won’t work.” He says swaggering into view. How does he do that? Maintain a slow speed like that? “You’re a girl.”  
“Well done Sherlock Homes. What is this for?” You snap, “I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m always helping you!” You’re still struggling against your prison as he gets closer.   
“What’s your name?” He asks softly.  
“Bolt.”  
“No I mean your actual name.”  
“Ha.” You laugh humorlessly. “Not a chance. Flash.”  
“I’ll tell you mine.”  
“Is this one of those ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ sort of things?” You’re stalling, you’ve been picking the lock of one of the machine around your wrist, and it’s close.   
“Not exactly. I need to know that you’re safe, that you’re not going to destroy Central City.” Sure enough as he’s talking, and slowly getting closer, you get the machine to release and before he can continue his plea for you to tell him who you are you go tumbling to the ground. “What the-?”  
“If I was dangerous you’d know it already. I’m trying to help this city like you do.” You say standing. You can do everything normal except walk, which is very frustrating.  
“Why didn’t you show up a long time ago?”  
“My powers don’t come from the Particle Excalerator Explosion. And I was running around in a white suit for a while.”  
“That was you? Why did you change?”  
“With Zoom around I figured it’d be safer to vanish but I felt too guilty not to help.”  
“How did you get your suit so close to mine?”  
“I studied it for a while. Every time you were on the news, or a blog or anything. It was fairly easy.”  
“I know Vibe!” He hisses and you tilt your head in confusion. Vibe? He turns away for a second as he presses his hand to his ear and you take the opportunity to take off running in the other direction. He had a team, you glance over your shoulder and see him behind you, too close.


	3. Chapter 3

He tackles you. The Flash actually has you pinned under him, his legs straddling either side of your hips. You flail to keep your arms out of his grasp but it doesn’t last long and he’s quickly got one wrist in each hand. Those warm brown eyes from before don’t seem quite so warm.   
“If you’re so innocent and safe why did you run?” He asks sounding pleased with himself. Oh yes, how clever Flash. You narrow your eyes and him and purse your lips. “Will you get off me please?” You growl.   
“Answer the question.” You stare at one another for a minute then you let out a huff of annoyed air. Irritatingly it causes a grin to cross his face.   
“Because,” You wiggle trying to see if there’s any give in this little hold he has you in. There isn’t. “I don’t want you to know who I am. If Zoom gets you he will force you to tell him who I am. I’ve seen men like Zoom. I’ve run from men like Zoom.” You pant struggling to get him off of you. He’s much stronger than you were expecting him to be since he was so slight.   
“I won’t tell him.” He promises.   
“You say that now.”  
“I won’t betray you. I swear.”  
“Even if he threatened the life of someone you loved, like Joe or Iris, or maybe Caitlin? Cisco? Harrison? Jessie? Wally? If he has one of them by the throat are you really going to sacrifice their life for mine? A stranger? No.”  
“How do you know about them?” He demands angrily, his hands pressing your wrists into the ground above your head.  
“Because, you’re easy to follow if you’re just as fast.” You meet his eyes and then whisper, “Barry Allen.” His hands loosen in surprise and you take the opportunity to throw him off of you. You pin him to the wall then lean in close. “If he doesn’t know already I won’t tell him. I don’t have anyone left I love anyway.” Then your body does something so quickly that even your super fast brain doesn’t have time to react to.   
You kiss him.  
Then turn on your heel and flee again. This time he doesn’t catch you. You laugh softly then head home.


	4. Chapter 4

You nearly fall from your wheelchair when you see him. He’s not even doing anything, just coming out of a coffee shop holding a coffee in his hand. He’s wearing a maroon sweater, dark jeans and black converse and looks, so good. You don’t necessarily want him to see you, if you could recognize him this easily he could do the same to you. Unfortunately when you’d stopped so suddenly one of the men behind you crashes into your chair with a loud curse. It’s the angry man’s voice that draws his attention.   
“What the hell?” He sneers before continuing on his way.   
“Sorry. I’m sorry.” You mutter your cheeks turning red.   
“Hey,” you look up and see Barry coming toward you, “you okay?”   
“I’m okay. I’m fine.” You stammer “The wheel jammed on me.” You lie and he looks concerned.   
“Do you want me to take a look?” Oh god could he be any sweeter?  
“Oh. No you don’t have to. I don’t want you to be late for work.” He chuckles softly and your heart pounds at the sound of it.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He says with a smile, those brown eyes of his are warm and friendly. “I’m Barry. Barry Allen.” He reaches a hand out for yours.   
“Manon LaFean.” You shake his hand and wonder if he feels the small shock you do.   
“Nice to meet you Manon.” You like the way your name rolls off of his lips. “I don’t see anything can you try to move forward?” You do as he asks and your wheelchair moves easily. “Perfect.”   
“Thank you.”  
“No problem. I just moved a couple of little rocks out of your way. I’ll see you around Manon.”   
“Yea, see you Barry.” You’d meant to avoid him, but now that you’d had a conversation with Barry you want to get to know him more. You start to head to work but can’t help but glance back at him and when you do you’re thrilled to see that he’s looking back at you too. He gives you an embarrassed little smile that makes your heart speed up again then he disappears around a corner.   
Well, you were in trouble. He was way cuter than you’d expected and sweeter. You’d be back here around this time tomorrow too, even though you told yourself you wouldn’t be. You knew you were lying to yourself. Damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

You meet him there everyday for the next three weeks. Barry brings you coffee every morning after seeing you get stuck in the tiny doorway of Jitters. He’d even had a conversation with the owner about making Jitters more accessible. Not handicapped accessible, just accessible. He was basically the perfect guy. You know, minus the times he had to take off for ‘work’. And even then you couldn’t be mad because you knew why he was going, and you saw him there a few minutes later.   
As for Flash and Bolt, they were co-existing as well as could be expected. You were still wary of him knowing who you were and he still didn’t know if he could actually trust you. It was an uneasy truce. You’d saved his ass last night though, catching the daggers that were meant for his back before they could do him any harm.   
“Hey Manon.” He greeted you with a smile, a nervous one but a smile nonetheless.   
“Morning Barry.” You say wrapping your fingers around the warm coffee cup he passes you, “When is it my turn to pay for coffee?”  
“When you beat me here.” He chuckles at his own joke, what a dork. “Shall we?” He gestures to the park bench he sits on while the two of you talk for the precious ten minutes you get each morning.   
“Please.” You take his coffee cup and let him push you over to the bench, he’s one of the few people you don’t get pissed about pushing you around. “Thanks.”  
“No problem.” He takes his coffee back then runs his finger along the bottom edge. “I have a question for you.”  
“Shoot.”  
“I was thinking. Uh, well I really like our morning talks and, I-I’d, I was hoping we could have a morning talk over dinner?” He just asked you out. Shit. You want to say yes so badly but you’ve basically been lying to him this whole time.   
“Oh.”   
“What?” He sounds anxious.   
“That wasn’t what I was expecting.”   
“Is that a no?”  
“Oh, no it’s not a no. Although you may change your mind. I have to tell you something.” Now it’s your turn to anxiously fiddle with your coffee cup. You take a deep breath. “I know you’re the Flash.”   
“I am not The Flash.” He laughs, “I’m like the least coordinated person in Central City.”  
“Barry cut the crap. I know you’re the Flash because I’m Bolt.”   
“N-no you’re not.”  
“I am.”  
“So the wheelchair is for what? Sympathy?” He asks angrily. You can’t blame him. You’d be angry too.   
“No. I can’t control my speed like you do. It’s either fast or nothing. I can’t walk.” You see his eyes soften a hair and you don’t loose hope. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you Barry. I just, I just didn’t know I was going to end up caring for you so much. I didn’t even mean to meet you. I panicked and that guy hit my chair and then you came over and you were so sweet and handsome. I told myself I was going to stay away from you but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry. I understand if you hate me or if you’re pissed.”   
“I believe you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yea, you sorta said all that in about eight seconds you said it so fast.” He chuckles. You hadn’t even realized it.   
“Oh.”  
“What about not wanting Zoom to know?”  
“I think we can take him.” You tell him with a soft smile. You feel so much better now that you don’t have this giant secret hanging over your head.   
“How long have you had your speed?”   
“Three years.”  
“How?”  
“I lost my ability to walk in a car accident when I was nineteen. It was my uncles fault and he felt horrible about it so he spent all his time trying to figure out how to make me walk again. He eventually did just at super speed.”  
“I could try to help you.” Barry offers and you’re surprised.   
“You don’t hate me?” You ask.   
“No. I understand.” He slowly reaches his hand over and takes yours in it. “I have to go, I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”  
“Is this police or other?”  
“Oh. Right. Other. You coming?” You hit a button on your chair so it folds into itself as you stand then you pick up the small box it’s become. “Cool.” He says sounding surprised.   
“Where are we going?” You ask tucking it into your pocket.   
“Star Labs.”  
“Race you.”


	6. Chapter 6

His team looks stunned when they see you come flying in.   
“I think I beat you.” You tell him and he laughs.   
“Not a chance.” He argues. “Tie?”  
“Fine.”  
“Uh, Barry? Who’s your friend?” Caitlin asks sounding anxious.   
“Oh. Right sorry. Caitlin, Cisco, this is Manon.”   
“Or Bolt.” You tell them with a soft smile.   
“Wait.” Cisco says, “Dude the girl you’ve been crushing on is the girl that’s been driving you crazy?” You smirk over at Barry who rubs the back of his neck and looks away from you.   
“Yea, same person.” You can feel the distrust radiating off of Caitlin.   
“Alright.” Cisco says approvingly. “We had an alert about some meta human activity. Here come check this out.” He waves you over, you take a deep breath then try to take a slow, even step but end up bolting toward him and crashing to the floor in your haste to stop.  
“Manon!” Barry cries hurrying to your side.   
“I’m okay. I’m fine I just wanted to try to walk. I still don’t know how.” You say angrily. Barry squats down in front of you and takes your face in his hands.   
“You’re bleeding.” He says softly, “We’ll work on it okay? Let me help you.” You nod and he takes your hands then scoops you up. He carries you over to the computer that Cisco wanted you to see and sets you gently in a chair.   
“Here, let me see that cut.” Caitlin says softly. She swipes the cut with some gauze and then covers it with a small bandage. “You’ll be fine in a few minutes, at least if you heal as quickly as Barry does.” She says kindly.   
“So is that why you use the wheelchair?” Cisco asks.   
“Cisco!” Caitlin admonishes.   
“Oh it’s okay Caitlin.” You assure her with a wave of your hand, “Yea. It’s why I use a wheelchair. I can’t seem to go anything but fast.”  
“I wonder if I could build you some sort of brace to fix that.” He muses and starts to jot down numbers and symbols on a piece of paper all while mumbling to himself.   
“Uh Cisco? Meta human?” Barry reminds him.   
“Oh right! We’ve got activity from the Turtle again, or we think we will. He’s been picked up by the CCPD cameras.”  
“The Turtle?” You ask.   
“He’s the meta who sends out pulses that slow time. Your opposite.”   
“Gear up.” Barry says heading for his suit. You look away as he changes then stand and motion for him to turn around. He does and you pull your suit out of your bag and change quickly.   
“Here.” Cisco hands you the emblem Barry wears on his chest. “That’s a radio, gps and it’ll let us monitor your vitals.”  
“Wow. Thank you Cisco.” You snap it into places and slip the ear piece into your ear before tying your hair back and slipping your headpiece on.   
“Ready Bolt?” The Flash asks.   
“Let’s go kick some ass Flash.” You respond and the two of you take off out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s a few months before Zoom wants to know you who are. He tries to grab you a few times, wants he and Barry to be the only ones who have super speed. You’re more than a little blessed that he doesn’t know who you are.   
“Barry?” You say quietly wheeling up to him. You’re still unable to walk consistently.   
“Yea Manon?” He glances up, a smile gracing his lips. You take his hand and trace his fingers, something you tend to do when you’re anxious about something. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s about Zoom.”   
“None of us have told him anything.”  
“I know, it’s just, he doesn’t want anyone but the two of you to have speed. Why don’t I lay low for a while and when he makes his move I’ll come help.”  
“That’s a good idea.” He says with a smile, before pressing a kiss to your lips. You swear it still makes your heart race every time he does that.   
“I’m glad you agree. But I have to get to work.” You kiss him again then wheel yourself out of his apartment and down to the elevator. You’ve been spending more and more time together and you haven’t been this happy in a long time. Finally you’ve got someone who knows and understands every part of you. You’re rolling down the street when a speedster comes out of nowhere and grabs you out of your chair.   
He’s fast and he’s not Barry. Zoom has grabbed you, he brings you to an unknown location and binds your wrists above your head, your toes barely scrape the ground when you try to twist out of the bindings.   
“Who are you? Where am I?” You demand.   
“I’m your worst nightmare.” He sneers, his voice low and raspy. “I want the Flash and you’re the only way I’m going to get him.”  
“The Flash?” You feign innocence.   
“You know him.” He sneers his masked face looming close to yours. “He gave you this pretty little trinket.” He grasps the necklace that Barry gave you that has a tracker in it. Just in case he’d said.   
“Excuse me? That’s from my boyfriend-” there’s a streak of red and Barry is there, his body tense, chest heaving.  
“Barry Allen.” He snarls sounding pleased.   
“What?” You say acting shocked. You want his guard down, the bindings around your wrists are rope, something you can easily faze out of. You bide your time, you’re just hanging there, your toes brushing the ground. You keep your legs limp, it’s hard and it hurts your arms but you can’t let him know your legs work.   
“Surprise.” Zoom growls sounding pleased.   
“I should have told you.” Barry says. “I’m sorry.” He pleads with you, his eyes never leaving Zoom. Damn he’s good.   
“Your speed for the girl.” Zoom tells him as he wraps a hand around your throat. “You’re not fast enough to stop me from killing her.” He taunts.   
“But I am.” You coo before phasing out of the binds and hitting him in the chest with your elbow. You move away from him and zip to Barry’s side.   
“So you’re the other speedster.” Zoom says sounding pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

You and Barry take off running before Zoom has time to react.   
“I thought we were keeping you a secret.” Barry says as you fly through the morning streets.   
“Yea well getting kidnapped by Zoom kind of changed that plan. What’s the plan?”  
“Earth 2.”  
“Excuse me?” You stare at him. “Earth 2?”   
“We have a trap there that should steal his speed.” He tells you.   
“Should.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “Is there a back up plan?”  
“Uh,”  
“I take that as a no. We need to come up with something and fast.” He smirks over at you, “No pun intended.” You laugh, “I’ll follow you to the rift.”  
“It’s on third and twenty-fourth. In a parking lot.”  
“Do you wanna split up?” You ask  
“Not a chance.”   
“Shortest distance between two things is a straight line.” You tell him zipping left just before Zoom can hit you with a lightening bolt. Barry swings right as you run up the side of a building that was in your way. Zoom follows him and you head toward where Barry told you the rift was, keeping a very close eye on the two men on the street below you.   
When you reach the rift you run back to Barry’s side and into the rift. He grabs your hand and helps drag you through it, you’re careful not to get distracted by anything that flies past you in the stream.   
“Earth 2?” Zoom sneers when he comes barreling through the rift after you. “What are you up to Barry?”  
“You’ll have to catch us to find out.” Barry taunts.   
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Yea Jay. Keep up.” Jay? Like the guy Caitlin had a crush on Jay? Barry’s friend? Barry grabs your hand and pulls you after him as you’re processing this information.   
“You know who that psycho is?” You yell and Barry nods.   
“We figured it out yesterday.”  
“That’s how he knew about me.” You’d met Jay two days before.   
“Yep.” He leads you into a room. “He has to get in there.” Barry points to a cylinder that has blue light emitting from it.   
“What does it do?”  
“In theory, get rid of his speed and transfers it somewhere else.”  
“Where?”  
“Only Harry knows. Here he comes.” Sure enough Zoom comes flying into the room and goes at Barry without hesitation. It’s a fight you can follow, not many people could. Zoom punches Barry dodges, Barry punches Zoom dodges. Finally one of them gets the upper hand, just enough. Unfortunately it’s Zoom. He shoves Barry at the cylinder and Barry is going too fast to stop himself. You’re closer. You can get there first and you do. Taking his place in the blue light you cry out as the speed force leaves your body. The last thing you’re conscious of is Barry screaming   
“No!”


	9. Chapter 9

You and Barry take off running before Zoom has time to react.   
“I thought we were keeping you a secret.” Barry says as you fly through the morning streets.   
“Yea well getting kidnapped by Zoom kind of changed that plan. What’s the plan?”  
“Earth 2.”  
“Excuse me?” You stare at him. “Earth 2?”   
“We have a trap there that should steal his speed.” He tells you.   
“Should.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “Is there a back up plan?”  
“Uh,”  
“I take that as a no. We need to come up with something and fast.” He smirks over at you, “No pun intended.” You laugh, “I’ll follow you to the rift.”  
“It’s on third and twenty-fourth. In a parking lot.”  
“Do you wanna split up?” You ask  
“Not a chance.”   
“Shortest distance between two things is a straight line.” You tell him zipping left just before Zoom can hit you with a lightening bolt. Barry swings right as you run up the side of a building that was in your way. Zoom follows him and you head toward where Barry told you the rift was, keeping a very close eye on the two men on the street below you.   
When you reach the rift you run back to Barry’s side and into the rift. He grabs your hand and helps drag you through it, you’re careful not to get distracted by anything that flies past you in the stream.   
“Earth 2?” Zoom sneers when he comes barreling through the rift after you. “What are you up to Barry?”  
“You’ll have to catch us to find out.” Barry taunts.   
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Yea Jay. Keep up.” Jay? Like the guy Caitlin had a crush on Jay? Barry’s friend? Barry grabs your hand and pulls you after him as you’re processing this information.   
“You know who that psycho is?” You yell and Barry nods.   
“We figured it out yesterday.”  
“That’s how he knew about me.” You’d met Jay two days before.   
“Yep.” He leads you into a room. “He has to get in there.” Barry points to a cylinder that has blue light emitting from it.   
“What does it do?”  
“In theory, get rid of his speed and transfers it somewhere else.”  
“Where?”  
“Only Harry knows. Here he comes.” Sure enough Zoom comes flying into the room and goes at Barry without hesitation. It’s a fight you can follow, not many people could. Zoom punches Barry dodges, Barry punches Zoom dodges. Finally one of them gets the upper hand, just enough. Unfortunately it’s Zoom. He shoves Barry at the cylinder and Barry is going too fast to stop himself. You’re closer. You can get there first and you do. Taking his place in the blue light you cry out as the speed force leaves your body. The last thing you’re conscious of is Barry screaming   
“No!”


	10. Chapter 10

You don’t know how long you’re unconscious. When you wake up you’re on an uncomfortable mattress, in a dimly lit room. A hand is wrapped around yours and a machine is beeping from somewhere nearby. God it’s annoying. You force your eyes open and glance around in confusion, what was the last thing that happened? Zoom. The fight with Zoom. And Barry screaming.   
“Barry.” You croak, your throat rough from lack of use. “Barry?” You try again and this time the hand in yours tightens. “Barry.” You say again and his face pops into view.   
“Manon!” He whispers, the smile on his face infectious.   
“Hi there.”   
“You’re awake.” He brushes your hair back from your face.   
“How long was I out?”   
“Almost two months.”  
“What!” You cry trying to sit up. Barry stops you with gentle hands.   
“No, Manon you need to relax.” He tells you gently. “We don’t know the full extent of what taking your speed did.” You’d forgotten. You’d forgotten you weren’t a speedster anymore.   
“Where- where did my speed go?” You ask and he looks at you with worried eyes.   
“To me.”  
“And Zoom?”  
“Gone. The Time Wraiths took him, he’s gone for good.” He tells you the story then. Of how he brought you back here, how Joe was taken, how his dad was murdered. How Zoom had made him race and how he’d defeated him.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Barry.” You tell him cupping his face with a hand after using your thumb to wipe away a tear that’s leaked out. He’s an orphan too now. He closes his eyes and tilts his head into your hand. You sit up slowly and press your lips to his. He pulls back in surprise.   
“What?”   
“Caitlin thought you’d be paralyzed.”  
“Well, let’s see.” You say swinging your legs over the side. I take a deep breath and look up at him as he stands.   
“I’ve got you.” He murmurs, the anxiety obvious on his face. You nod and touch your feet down onto the floor. You stand slowly shifting your weight from the bed to your limbs. “You might be a little shaky from lack of use.” He tells you and you let out a small huff of air.   
“Well at least I can stand. That’s better than last time I woke up in a hospital bed.” You tell him in a lame attempt to make a joke. You take a step it’s a small and shaky one but you manage to do it. You follow that by a few more slow, small steps “Barry I-I can walk.” You tell him breathlessly, a smile breaking out on your face.   
“Do you still have your speed?” He asks and you try to run a few steps. Then glance at him. He shakes his head sadly.   
“Barry it’s okay. I never wanted to be a hero anyway.”  
“What?”  
“I felt like it was my responsibility to be a hero, to save people, but you. You’re made to be a hero. You’re made for this life. I just wasn’t. I may not have my super speed but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you in any way I can. Even if that just means being there for you when you come home. Victorious or defeated.”  
“You’re really okay that I got your speed?”  
“Better you than him.” He kisses you then, pressing his mouth possessively to yours. His hand wraps around the back of your neck keeping you as close to him as possible.   
“Let’s go home.” He says his forehead resting against yours.   
“Your place or mine?”  
“Let’s just pick one and make it ours.”  
“Are you asking me to move in with you?” You ask looking surprised.   
“Yea.”  
“Your place. Mine is smaller and a monthly rent so I won’t be breaking a lease.”  
“Deal.” He scoops you up then and smiles down at you. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Barry Allen.”


End file.
